Overprotective Much?
by Eclipse Rose
Summary: Lorelei gets overprotective over Asch. What more can be said? EndGame spoilers… I guess? Natalia bashing, lots of randomness. LukeAsch? Shounenai...ish


**Overprotective Much?**

Lorelei gets overprotective over Asch. What more can be said? (End-Game spoilers… I guess?)

Yummy redheads, Natalia and the insane sentience (that would be Lorelei) belong to whoever created them... Namco, was it?

--

Ever since he (they) had come back a few months ago, the whole World had been complete chaos. And that was saying very little. Fortunately, today was his and the Replica's coming-of-age ceremony, which was rather weird. Ah, well, staying with Lorelei for… two years?... had altered their sense of time in serious ways.

After they had came back, they had evaded and evaded their coming-of-age ceremony. Until Susanne (that is their mother) had cornered them into their room (yes, only one) somehow, they always said 'We don't want it.' And the Replica wasn't even of age, he was like, ten?

So, what do you think Asch fon Fabre would do, when he was in a place where he DIDN'T want to be, SWORDLESS and LUKELESS?

Be grumpy at the world, of course. And try to escape. So, slowly and sneakily (Noir would be so proud), he… well, sneaked out of the castle, not being seen by anyone in the huge crowd celebrating the coming-of-age of the Fabre twins.

Except for one Princess.

"Asch!" The voice of a woman who was respected and well mannered rose from the crowd. So much for being alone…

"Natalia." The named ex-God-General answered in his usual tone when the woman had reached him. After his short greeting, he turned around and continued walking (sneaking) towards the door.

As was expected, the archer followed, her blue and pink dress flowing behind her (how could she walk with those heels?). They finally arrived some calmer place, away from the castle.

And of course, Natalia held on to his arm.

She hadn't seen the redhead with golden highlights, one eye green and the other golden under light.

If she had, she wouldn't be near Asch. For everyone knew that Lorelei was horribly protective over his children. Either of them.

Luke shone gold (if Anise saw him, she would have tried to sell him to the market) as Lorelei took over his body. He walked towards the royal couple, standing still a few meters away.

A golden spear fell where Natalia had previously been. Fortunately, Asch had pushed her out of the way before leaping back himself.

"I see ugly redheaded sentiences, Asch. Can I dust him out?" Natalia pointed at Luke, not caring about if it was Lorelei, Luke or Lorelei!Luke. To her, it was all the same. What a horrible person.

"Um, Natalia…" Asch lifted his arms, trying to calm his insane father/twin and his fianceé. Which was rather hard, because they had already gotten into a verbal fight.

"You will stay away from Asch, Natalia Lanvaldear."

"Well, he loves ME!"

"What would my dear son want to do with and UGLY BITCH like you!?"

"Ugly!? UGLY ME!? You calling me UGLY BITCH!? Why you demonic sentience, I should have just let you drown in the core!"

"Hah! If you had done that, we wouldn't be here and the world would have been replicated, you old lady."

"Speaks the two thousand and twenty something deity, alright."

From the sidelines, Asch watched. And he predicted the future. Score be damned, you didn't need it to know what was going to happen.

Lorelei!Luke took out a mace.

Yes, a mace.

From absolutely nowhere. Well, it was probably made of Seventh Fonons (replica mace?) so it was… Lorelei-ish. Anything that appeared out of nowhere was Lorelei-ish.

The mace was shining golden. Asch sighed. In one strike, it would be over and Natalia would be nowhere to be found.

Bingo, that was exactly what happened. Natalia was gone, as was the mace, and Lorelei!Luke was no longer shining gold. But he still had his godly features.

"Asch." Lorelei's deep, annoying voice echoed through the world of his internal mind, giving him quite the headache. The Lorelei!Luke jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his (Asch's) neck. "You are NOT to marry her, okay?"

"What the- Why not?"

"Because I am your FATHER, and I will be until you die, which will be never, so you will marry whoever I choose. And I choose another immortal person. So marry a sentience or Luke, your choice." Lorelei!Luke stopped being godly, and Luke (his supposed-to-be twin, for the Cursed Score!) fell on his arms, unconscious.

"…" His great commentary being said, the older redhead took the Replica in his arms and carried him back to the manor.

From somewhere, the Original Fon Master Ion (supposedly dead at 12) finished killing a random monster and lifted his staff/cane so he could hold himself up. "And remember, children. If you are the son of a deity, or as close to a son as it can get, never, and I mean NEVER, propose to a person whom said deity is bound to hate! THAT will happen."

He pointed towards the Absorption gate, where Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, whom Lorelei hated with all his soul, was holding on for her dear life to the Passage Ring.

And the world was happy.

--

Well, I was thinking one day, in all my Replicacest fanaticism, and I got my answer! I mean, Lorelei, Asch and Luke are all the same, technically. So, Lorelei is the older being in the trio, meaning he is like, their father! So I put him as an overprotective father, put them in the situation of 'Natalia is obsessed!' (which is true) and here we are.

Lorelei!Luke would SO win against Natalia… Key or not.

I don't really hate Natalia. I just like making fun of her obsession.

Lorelei and his replica mace demand reviews!


End file.
